The cooperative chemotherapy studies of ALGB are conducted in a number of malignant disease entities, such as acute leukemia, chronic leukemia, multiple myeloma, lymphoma, solid tumors of children and tumors of adults. The Department of Pediatrics is particularly active in those studies appropriate for childhood malignancies. Such studies of comparative chemotherapeutic regimens continue to lead to improved survival in acute lymphoblastic leukemia of children, non-Hodgkin's lymphoma, Hodgkin's disease, neuroblastoma, rhabdomyosarcoma, Ewing's sarcoma, osteogenic sarcoma, CNS tumors, as well as Wilms' tumor of the kidney. It is anticipated that such studies will be continued in the following year as well as new pilot studies yet to be designed. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Freeman, A.I., Pantazopoulos, N., DeCastro, L., Sinks, L.F.: Infections in Children with Acute Leukemia. Med. and Ped. Onc. 1: 167-173, 1975. Sinks, L.F. and Mindell, E.R.: Chemotherapy in Osteosarcoma. Clinical Orthopaedics and Related Research, Vol. III: 101-104, September 1975.